gub_computer_corefandomcom-20200216-history
Emergency Automatic Alternate Meltdown
Not to be confused with the original meltdown, the Emergency Automatic Alternate Meltdown, shortened to Emergency Meltdown, Alternate Meltdown, or E.A.A.M, is a newer, experimental meltdown sequence that drastically differs from the old one. Procedure The following explains the procedure of the E.A.A.M. PRIOR to the New Lobby update. In order to activate, the user must log in to the Super-Computer as usual, and click on “Emergency Automatic Alternate Meltdown Activation” on the small control panel next to the keyboard. The user then must swipe the Administrator Key across the card scanner. If the card is not an Admin Key, the SuperComputer will simply deny activation. If the card is the Admin Key, and is swiped across the scanner, the Super-Computer will accept and the following warning message will be shown prior to activation: ____________________________________________________________________________ "Emergency Automatic Alternate Meltdown Activation Any unauthorized personnel caught using/attempting to use this activation will be subject to fines up to $30M in damage costs Make sure all employees have enough resources to last on escape pods '''Emergency coolant will NOT be available for use during this meltdown Once EAAM is activated, most power (excluding emergency lights and screens to guide to escape pods) will be disabled and transferred to meltdown process" ________________________________________________________________ If the user types anything else than “CONFIRM” to the white box below the message via keyboard then clicks “NEXT”, the SuperComputer will go back. However, if the user decides to accept the risks and types in “CONFIRM” then clicks “NEXT”, the Alternate Meltdown sequence will immediately commence, all the lights in the hallway will be changed to a red-ish color. A huge red screen with a countdown shows up at the hub/spawn, giving personnel approximately 5 minutes to escape - half the time of the old meltdown. The following explains a part the procedure of the E.A.A.M. subsequent to the New Lobby update After the new lobby update, the E.A.A.M. returned to the game, but it was not exposed to the public until circa November 2019 by Gamther, the creator. Players also have access to activate it, however it is very difficult to find, and people are not allowed to say how to activate it, except Gamther. Only a few people know how to initiate the E.A.A.M. protocol. Once activated, the remix of the Stanley Parable Countdown will play, all lights will turn red signs will appear showing the path to the Evacuation Area (altough it has not yet been published to the game). Players will have about 5-6 minutes of evacuation. When the countdown reaches 0, and the core explodes, the game will not shutdown itself. Either players must leave and rejoin, or Gamther shuts down the server. Future Updates In mid-October 2019, the game’s developer and owner, Gamther, announced that he will be withdrawing the old meltdown sequence from the game in favor of the Alternate Meltdown, which will be available for public testing subsequent to the completion of the lobby update. Additionally, he said that the E.A.A.M. would be inserted to the ESDS, which did not happen. No date has been given for this protocol to be PUBLICLY tested.